User blog:Pearl Louise/Reading Is Fundamental
DISCLAIMER: THIS BLOG IS A JOKE. DONT TAKE IT SO SERIOUSLY. So now that I am hooked on RPDR, I thought it would be so interesting to read my fellow wiki friends. So, let's get started. The Queen Bee: The leader of us all. Henny, I know you think you are so superior, and can try to outslay us. Henny, no, the last thing you slayed was Taylor Swift's music career. I think we all know who the Red Mangoose is. The Tea Spiller Mikey. Queen, you think you are the Queen of Austrailia. Well bish, plz. Because we all know that you serve some ghetto realness up in hrrrr. The Queen With A Bad Rep: I overheard that you think you could be Americas Next Drag Superstar. I know that a bish is behind that sweet tooth. I didn't know being a superstar was begging peeps to give ya all the sweets in the world, henny. You wanna get diabetus? One Account, Two Accounts, Three Accounts, Stop: First came The Ballerina Albatraoz, then came SabrinaCarpenterLove, and now this? Like, gurl. You been jumping from account to account too hard. Hell, you could put out yo weave and reveal another side o yo up in derr. Like girl, yo so fake. Nah, I just playin, you serve some realness. Fake realness, that is! And what up with yo thinkin you be sarcastic? I can be sarcastic like dat. I can just say that yo slay and I be playin, ya hrrd? Dat some certified sarcasm for ya, k? The Meme Supreme: Stanley, Stanley, Stanley. I heard that you have been talking smack about other admins. As an admin, you should be ashamed to disrespect the throne. The throne ain't for arrbody, henny. Bish, if you can't love othas, then how in hell will you love yourself? Don't be that fake bish. Mariah Carey 2.0 Fan: Miss Grande, you want to be the next Ariana, henny? You sayin you've been here all night? You've been here all day? I bet yo mama said the same about Mariah, henny. Also, y u support one who walks into a donut shop with a random basic boo, licks donuts, and says she hates America? Gurl, you and Trump will make some good babies, henny. Best Game Ever/Worst Ripoff Ever: Just Dance Central, I dunno how to feel bout dat username, henny. You are basically conparin' a game dat slays with a game that's two years too late, henny. Last time I played Dance Central, I was still in diapers, henny. Like, furreal. Oh, and to answer ya quetsion, Demi will ain't be on it no mo. If her body had a say, it said no betch. The Thread Slaya: Coolharry, I'm gettin so sick of dem memes that ain't turnt like mine. Everyone hrrr know she that I'm the supreme meme queen, and a model, and the ultimate katycat. I hate how you tryna be the next supreme meme queen, like gurl. Don't dethrone betch, don't dethrone me, k? We good? We sistas? Betch, no. XD More readings coming later, toodles. Category:Blog posts